The Hidden Secret
by MarkMcG9718
Summary: Erin got pregnant at 15 with twins and she let the father Shane raise them and he left Chicago with them to live in L.A but now the twins go to Chicago because they found out where their mother is and want to meet her and learn why she didn't want them. Not knowing that their parents crossed a dangerous man who would love nothing more to get revenge on their Linstead


**The Hidden Secret**

This is my story Erin got pregnant at 15 with twins and she let the father Oliver Hunter (Stephen Amell) raise them and he left Chicago with them to live in L.A where he became a lawyer and business owner but now the twins go to Chicago because they found out where their mother is and want to meet her and learn why she didn't want them. Not knowing that their parents crossed a dangerous man who would love nothing more to get revenge on their parents by any means or that their mother would have loved to be there for them but both she and their father knew that if both left they would be hunted so she gave them up to keep them safe.

 **Cast and Characters**

 **Dove Cameron as Melanie "Mel" Penelope Hunter** : A tough rebellious and edgy teenager who has a hard exterior is also smart rebellious and she excels her art even though she doesn't know where she got her artistic ability from. She enjoys taunting her brother a lot but is very protective of him and will do anything to stop him getting hurt even getting hurt herself. Unknown to her she takes after her mother a lot even though Erin has not been in her life.

 **Jack Griffo as Maxwell Patrick Hunter** : like his sister he is tough and rebellious he is very smart and has interest in the computer sciences such as robotics and coding. He has always felt that something has been missing in his life and his family's life and after finding out that his mother lives in Chicago convinces his sister to go to Chicago and meet her. He takes after his father a lot smart, enjoys sports and gets his temper from hi which makes them go to blow a lot due to them being alike.

 **Sophia Bush as Erin Lindsay** : Erin and Oliver met when they were 14 and looked out for each other and started dating. Oliver and Erin fell in love with each other and Erin got pregnant. Erin was unprepared to be a mother at 15 to one baby let alone two however with Oliver and his families support she was able to get through it and she felt a love she had never felt before when she heard their heartbeat and when they kicked and she loved them more when she held them in her arms for the first time and when she had to give them up it completely destroyed her to the point in order to numb the pain she started doing drugs and turning tricks becoming what she didn't want to her mother until Hank saved her and took her in and welcomed her into his family she got clean and eventually confided in Hank and Camille about Oliver and the twins and they even helped set up contact between them after Erin told them to full story of why they can't be in her life.

 **Stephen Amell as Oliver "Ollie" Jonas Hunter** : He and Erin met when they were 14 and looked out for each other and started dating. He and Erin fell in love with each other he was unprepared for being a parent at 15 but he and Erin truly loved each other and made it work and he supported her through her pregnancy and loved his son and daughter since the first ultrasound. As a twin, himself he can understand them more than most. After leaving Chicago with the twins and his family (mother, older sister, twin sister and little brother) he raised them himself with help from his family and after finishing high school got into college then law school and has become a partner at prestigious and respected law firm and he also owns a successful nightclub, diner and bar. With his job as a lawyer and his businesses he has been able to give his kids the childhood they would have been denied if they stayed in Chicago. He has stayed in contact with Erin over the years sending her pictures and newspaper clipping of the twins and their achievements so she could see the kind of people their children are becoming along with exchanging emails and letters to keep up to date on each other's life.

 **Caity Lotz as Sara Laurel Hunter:** Sara is the twin sister of Oliver and the was best friends with Erin until she and her entire family fled Chicago from Valentino when she left she made a promise to Erin to watch over and protect the twins and Oliver a promise which is is more than willing to kill to keep. She is also Manager her the bar that her brother Oliver owns and is extremely protective of her family which she includes Erin in.

 **Casper Crump as Christopher Valentino** : A dangerous Criminal who Erin and Oliver worked for and double crossed and he has wanted revenge on them for years and will go to any lengths to get his revenge especially if he received word if Oliver and Erin had a son and daughter who was in Chicago. He is known as a cold, calculating, vicious and ruthless killer but never convicted because anyone who has come forward against hi has either "disappeared" or suffered a fatal "car accident".


End file.
